Like a Dream Come True
by NaruHetaEmon16
Summary: Harry Potter was Colin Creevey's idol, and Colin was delighted to hear that both he and Harry would be going to Hogwarts. But would anything happen between Colin and Harry? And would they break the extent of being just normal friends?
1. Prologue

**Like a Dream Come True Prologue**

**A/N: Hello readers, this is my very first story. So please review and tell me anything that you think I should improve on. Thanks and Enjoy!**

I have come to know the famous Harry Potter since I was very young.

When I was three years old, I had got to know him from Mum. "Mummy, Mummy, tell me a story about a famous person please," I squeaked. Mum told me that she would for my bedtime story. At the end of that day, when lights went out, Mum told the story in her reassuringly quiet voice.

"There is a wizard boy, not too much older than you, out there. When he was only one year old, he had amazingly escaped from the most feared Dark wizard that we know – You-Know-Who" I gasped in fright. "Yes, Colin, this boy had escaped from You-Know-Who with nothing more than a scar-" I pictured a blood-stained slash on his hand, it must have been very painful "-and You-Know-Who disappeared. This boy's name was Harry Potter."

From that night, Harry Potter had become my idol. I imagined him using 'super magic' to defeat You-Know-Who and asked Mum and Dad a lot of question about Harry Potter years after I first heard the story. When my younger brother Dennis was born I told him the story just as Mummy had told me, and he enjoyed it as well.

As I dreamed about Harry Potter, time flashed by. In no time I had received my letter from Hogwarts. "Oh!" I had whined to Mum and Dad, "But I don't want to go to school!" They looked at each, smiled, then looked back at me. "Colin," Dad said, "would you want to go if I told you that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts as well?"

"Really? Is He?"

"Of course, and he had defeated the Dark Lord once more!" Mum replied, smiling.

I bounded up to my room, yelling my head off with joy. I can finally get to see Harry Potter now! Dennis stopped me halfway up the stairs. "What are you yelling about?" he demanded.

"I'm going to Hogwarts and Harry Potter's there as well!" I said, still charged with joy "I mean, after all those heroic things he had done, anyone would be leaping with joy to see him!"

At those words, Dennis's eyes lit up as well. "Wow, you're so lucky! Maybe you can even get to make friend with him too!" He said, eyes full of jealousy. I told him that he will also be coming to Hogwarts and seeing Harry in a few years, and bounded past him into my room, feeling even happier now at the thought that I might actually get to be _friends _with the famous Harry Potter.

What I didn't know was, me and Harry would get far beyond the realms of being just normal friends…


	2. Chapter 1 Love at First Sight

**Like a Dream Come True Chapter 1**

I walked anxiously through the double door and into the Great Hall, can't wait to catch sight of my idol Harry Potter. As I moved closer with the First Years towards Professor McGonagall, who was standing before the High Table and holding the Sorting Hat, my eyes wandered around the Gryffindor table, frantically searching for the famous Harry Potter. All through the Sorting Hat's song and Sorting of the first few First Years, my eyes were scanning around for my biggest idol.

When I finally found him, my heart missed a few beats. I havealways heard that he was brave and modest, but never so _good-looking_. Those shining green eyes remind me of two pieces of emerald jade, polished to perfection. His beautiful black hair brought me back to the adorable bear cub I love so much when I was young, and I wondered what it would feel like to have my dear Harry rub his hair on my bare chest. I almost cried out in ecstasy right then, but managed to hold myself in. And his body, so powerful yet so cute, that I would've given anything to have him sleep with me for a night…

My eyes finally rested on his lips. Oh God! They are perfect! I fell into a trance… Harry is lying on top of me… His weight on my body feels _sooo_ good… He reaches forward, and placed his beautiful lips against mine… Joy erupted inside me, to have been kissed by my idol, I would've given life for it… yet now its happening, it really is HAPPENING...! He poked his tongue out and I let him through without hesitation, giving my mouth… myself in… to Harry… Potter…

"Creevey, Colin!" I was jerked out of my trance when Professor McGonagall called out my name. I reluctantly pulled my eyes from Harry and walked up towards the three-legged stool, on which the Sorting Hat sits. Oh, how much I wished to be put in Gryffindor now! I placed the hat on my head, and wished again and again in my mind to be put in Gryffindor, hoping against hope that this Sorting Hat can take it into consideration. After what felt like many long, tense hours, then Hat seemed to have reached a decision. He raised his head and bellowed to the rest of the school…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I have never been so happy in my life! I placed the Sorting Hat on the stool with much eagerness and sprinted at the far-left Gryffindor table to join Harry Potter, my all-time idol, who I'm now in the same house with!

However, it was when I had reached that I realized something that made joy ebb away from me as fast as it had came when I saw Harry Potter a few minutes ago. But how was I going to say "Hi"? How was I going to ever express my love for him? And would Harry ever accept? Surely he would not accept a horny gay kid who's so much smaller and less pretty than him! _But you're gonna have to try!_ I urged myself; _surely THIS is worth a try!_ So I summoned up all the courage I could muster, and walked up and sat next to Harry. Then I tried hard to talk to him and sound as normal as I could.

"H-Hi Harry," I said, then realized in horror that I have just stammered. "I'm Colin Creevey. I just got put in Gryffindor too! I-I admire you a lot! You a-are awesome!" I tried desperately to fix my mistake, without much success. The boy and girl who sat next to Harry (_it must be Harry's friends_, I thought) gazed amusedly at me. I felt my face go hot.

Harry put an arm around my shoulder. "Hi Colin," he said with a warm smile.

If my face was hot before, it was burning now. I realized that I must look very strange, but I couldn't help it. When the Feast started, I hastily grabbed for some food, but accidentally knocked over my goblet.

"You know what, right now you look a lot like my sister," said the boy who was I think was Harry's friend.

"What Ron means," said Harry's other friend, glancing at him with a suspicious smile, "is that his sister's face tends to go red when Harry's nearby as well."

With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I realized she meant that there was another girl that liked Harry as well. "Oh shut up" I heard Harry say, but for some reason that only made me feel worse. I glanced at Harry, who smiled back warmly at me again. Then, perhaps Harry wanted to lighten me up, he leaned in closer, and, with another smile, whispered in my ear, "Colin, if you like me, then I _will _take you into consideration."


	3. Chapter 2 Halloween Surprises

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, but I'm afraid as my story continues it will be distorted beyond repair from the original Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny Weasley fans please don't kill me! But anyways, please enjoy :)**

**PS. I own NOTHING**

I'm in HEAVEN! Harry Potter would seriously take ME into consideration? I was close to hugging Harry right there, but held myself in after remembering that we were not alone. Instead, I gave Harry the sweetest smile I could manage, then went back to the feast in a much better mood.

After the feast, me, along with the other Gryffindor first-years, made for the Gryffindor Common Room. Among the group, I noticed a girl with red hair glancing at my direction; when she met my eyes she turned away quickly, blushing as red as her hair. Suddenly I realized that she was Ginny, the sister of one of Harry's friends and who was mentioned to like Harry Potter as well. We arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room a few moments later.

"Boys' dormitory upstairs the left, girls' the same to the right." Prefect Percy said.

As we trooped up the stairs, again I saw Ginny glancing nervously at me, and again she turned away, blushing bright red. But why was she staring at me if she liked Harry Potter? That remained a mystery until Halloween.

*31 OCTOBER, HALLOWEEN *

"Hey Colin, have you heard that a troll went loose in the castle last year on Halloween?" said Peter, a friend of mine.

"Of course, and Harry Potter knocked it out," I said with a dreamy expression on face, re-daydreaming, for the trillionth time, what I have day-dreamed about on the night of the Sorting.

The first month of my first year at Hogwarts had gone by quickly, with me saying "All right, Harry?" at every possible chance, and it absolutely thrilled me to hear a "Hullo, Colin." back from Harry, no matter how exasperated he sounded. But unfortunately not much had happened between us in the past month. Sure we chatted in the Common Room in the evenings, and he helped me with homework often, but I had not yet been able to even partially steer the conversation to confession of love for Harry. He doesn't seem to be disturbed though, always cheerful and kind even if he gets taunted by the bastard Draco Malfoy. Even the thought of Malfoy filled me with anger. You just wait Malfoy, I thought, Harry and I are gonna get back at you!

But all anger ebbed away when I saw what food was waiting for me. Peter and I run forward to get the best seats, and then we helped ourselves with anything that looked even remotely delicious. I barely managed to pull myself from the delicous food to say hello to Harry as he and his usual two friends filed in and sat close to us. When everyone in the Great Hall had had quite a lot of food, Professor Dumbledore raised out of his seat and got everything's attention.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Hallowe'en feast, as you probably all know something frightening yet amazing happened on this year last year. So today I want to make this day unforgettable as well in celebration. I would like to invite the Countries' Band here to fill us with joy tonight with their splendid music! First, let's welcome Purosien Broshet onstage!"

I joined in with applauding the leader singer, who was the most characteristic, with red eyes and grey hair. "Are you all ready for the song of the Awesome Me?" he yelled in his scratchy voice. We yelled YES back collectively at him. "Well then...!"

The long house tables and the High Table disappeared, replaced by a huge concert stage, where the band stood ready with all their instruments. Underneath was rows upon rows of plushy chairs that looked as soft as wool. Everyone found a seat and sat down, and the band began with their first song, My God.

"Someone is calling,

I'm being called

Alright, leave it to me; let's go!

More! More!

To the east and to the west

I'll keep running

If you desire it too,

I'll come pet you

That's right, if fighting is your only option

Then that's what you'll have to do..."

We all stood up and joined in for one of the most famous choruses in the world.

"The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!

The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!

Is the awesome me, of course!

Thank you!

The best! The most fearsome!

You guys can praise me

I'll show you my massive dream!

A succession! of victories! for sure!"

We kept standing for the rest of the song. When it finished, Purosien spoke again. "Wow, that was fun! Now, let's invite good old Ivan for the next song, take a guess which one it is!"

The rest of the evening went somewhat like this, when the concert finished, it was near midnight. As everyone shuffled to their dormitory, I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I turned around and saw Ginny standing there, with the usual blush she wears.

"Eh, Co...Colin? I left my diary in the Charms classroom, but I'm afraid to go there by myself..."

"Then I'll go there with you," I said with a friendly smile.

Ginny's face looked like it's about to burn up. "Would...Would you really?"

"Of course, why not?"

With that, Ginny turned around awkwardly and walked in the direction of the Charms classroom, I shuffled a foot behind her. We arrived a few minutes later. Ginny pushed open the door and stepped inside, and I decided to wait for her in the corridor. Then her voice came. "Colin, can you come in?" Something about her voice was different, but I couldn't name it, so I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

When my eyes got used to the semi-darkness, I saw a massive form lunging at me for a split-second, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with both arms pinned behind me. Ginny was sitting on top of me.

"Ginny, what...?"

"Colin, I came here to confess, I love you," Ginny said with the hottest blush that can be spotted even in the semi-darkness. My heart froze. "Do you love me back?" she whispered in my ear.

"I.. I..." I could get another word out of my mouth.

"Answer me!" she hissed.

"I don't!" I yelled at the top of my voice, while trying to break away from her.

Her face changed, fury flushed her eyes, her teeth gritted together so hard I can hear them gnashing together." You...Don't...Like…Me?" She asked again in her deadly whisper, tightening her grip on my wrists.

"No" I said defiantly, trying desperately to grip what little courage I had left.

Ginny grinned, a disturbing smirk that even a Dementor would flee against. "Fine, but do you like Harry Potter then?" My heart froze again. If I told her the truth, I can't imagine what terrible things she would do to Harry. And as if reading my mind, Ginny added, "Do not lie, I can tell lies from truth."

My brain is numb. What am I going to do?

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed, squeezing my wrists so tightly I thought they might snap off. Tears welled up in my eyes. I shut my eyes and screamed.

"Yes I do," I said feebly.

I felt the grip on my wrists loosen up; when I reopened my eyes, Ginny was smiling again, this one even scarier as it was filled with satisfaction and lust.

"Thank you Colin," she said, "And just to let you know, I would love to kill you right here and now, but that would ruin my plan. Now, with your confession, I can finally get to Harry Potter. Don't worry, both you and Harry Potter will be dead soon, very soon indeed."

**A/N (Again...): Just to elaborate, the song in the Halloween Feast was from Hetalia: Axis Powers, Prussia's character song, Mein Gott. That was the English lyrics, the Awesome Me fans please don't kill me. **

**Oh yeah, and this story is gonna go on for quite a while, please read till the end, I'll try writing as fast as possible.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Mystery Continues

**A/N: Hello guys I'm finally back again. Assignments piled in mountains I the last 2 months as I prepared for the QCS test. I hope you guys were patient enough. My birthday is coming up soon and I guess I'll send this as a birthday present or something…**

**Anyway here it is**

**PS. I own nothing, J K Rowling owns everything.**

To say that I experienced all the fear in the world was an understatement. The immediate realization and the horror that I felt was so overwhelming I felt I was at death's door already. I can tell by the lust and hatred in her voice that she would never spare Harry or me or anyone that gets in her way. Harry! That's when another sharp stab of realization wedges itself deep in my heart. She's gonna kill Harry Potter!

"NO!" I screamed out, "please, please do whatever you want with me, I will do anything for you! You can rip my body to a million pieces! You can torture me and kill me in any creative way you desire! You can rape me all you like…"

I suddenly hold myself in – I'd said too much.

At this Ginny's smile creeped up her lips again. This third one was so scary I felt myself starting to drift out of this world.

The last thing I remembered was Ginny ripping off my cloak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I jerk awake. The pain in my forehead came so immediately that I almost blacked out again. I tried touching my forehead as gently as possible, and discovered a sheet of sweat that had froze into a thin layer of ice because of the early November chill. It was early dawn, there was a soft pink glow at the edge of the horizon, and the birds were making a big racket. Suddenly I realized I was lying on stone floor. _Must have contributed to the headache _was my first thought. And then I remembered.

_Ginny._

I sprang up so fast as if on springs; though it made my head crack open. I stood, trying desperately to remain upright, and searching for threat.

Then I see her. She had just crawled up from the stone floor as well, looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Oh my god, I thought you had been cursed! All I remembered was picking up the diary and the next second you were lying on the floor and whimpering. I was so scared, you know I didn't dare wander the castle by myself, so I decided to guard you a few steps away and I fell asleep." Her hasty sentence ended in a shamed tone.

Suspicion flooded out in my brain. She's got to be lying. But out of fear on what happened last night, I kept my mouth shut. Instead I gave as steady a nod as I can manage. "OK, let's go – Gryffindor Common Room." I didn't think I got the words out convincingly enough, luckily Ginny didn't notice.

After the initial relief that I was alive, Ginny returned to her usual quiet self, and the trip back to the Gryffindor Tower was silent and uneventful, although I was careful to keep a fair distance between me and her, just in case.

We reached our dormitories. I said something about going to bed. We stood there and were engulfed in a long and awkward silence, then she muttered see you later and went in to the girl's dormitory. I felt immediate relief.

The trip up the stairs was a real pain. With no potential danger- Ginny- to keep my headache at bay, now it came back full blow, every stair seemed like a mountain, and even the tiniest movement cracked my head open. It felt like an hour later when I finally came to the door that was labelled 'First Years'. I pushed open the door as quietly as I can, which I don't think is very quiet but who cares, and slumped into my four-poster.

Sleep had never come so fast.


	5. Chapter 4 A Kiss Can Mean A Lot

**A/N: I'm really sorry if my updating is too slow. But please r&r! I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**ENJOY! **

I was struck down with a high fever when I woke up next. My temperature peaked 100 degrees and my roommates had to take me to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, was famous for her ability to cure anything with a swish of her hand; but for some reason even she couldn't fix me up. I clearly saw the concern on her face as she told me to get some rest. That did not make me feel better at all.

I stayed in bed for two weeks straight. During this time, countless friends came in to visit. All of them had the exact same question: what happened? I guess the reason that so many of them came was because that I kept my mouth shut and didn't let out a single whisper of what happened that night, because I was terribly worried about Harry's safety. I wished more than anything that Harry won't come himself.

Oh, speak of the devil.

My frequent visitors were becoming an increasing annoyance to Madam Pomfrey, so much at one point she actually shut the door and restricted anyone from coming in. But two nights from my dismissal, I was woken up in the middle of the night by a quiet but agitated conversation at the doorway of the hospital wing.

"You cannot come in! In the bright of the day is one, it's the middle of the night right now! You better go back to your dormitory this instant before I report you to Mr. Filch," said the voice of Madam Pomfrey.

I leaned up on my bed curiously, waiting for a reply.

Someone answered, "Please Madam, I have something very important to ask him."

I froze, it was Harry's voice.

So he came after all. No words can describe how annoyed I was. Couldn't he wait till I was completely healthy again before he questions me? But then… I'm pretty sure he cares about me a lot, so he probably wants to know what got me into this type of trouble, and the lack of answer from my former questioners only enhanced his worry. I actually felt a pang of guilt. I remembered what he said in the Opening Feast.

_I will take you into consideration…_

If he seriously does, then I have to tell him the truth.

While I was trying to convince myself of this, the conversation at the doorway stopped. There was a creak of the door opening, and then Madam Pomfrey's voice came again.

"You've got 10 minutes."

I guess Harry convinced her.

As Harry's footsteps approached, I hastily lied back down, trying to look like I was asleep. In no time Harry was by my side. He pulled a chair and sat down.

I lied there, waiting for his soothing voice to call me up, but what came was unexpected. His warm hand reached forward and ruffled my hair; it was the best feeling in the world.

He spoke next, but what he said was unexpected as well.

"You know Collin, I read this book on how to find your love a few days ago. It told me how my love should look, and you suited everything it said."

A blush creeped up my face uncontrollably. _Stop it Harry! This is so embarrassing!_

"I think you're seriously cute. I want to see you whenever you're out of sight. I wish you have the same feelings for me as well" _Of course I do! _I shouted in my head. "But I can promise you one thing, Collin, you will be completely mine - no one else's!"

My face was already burning before Harry was even halfway through his sentence. I can almost picture the smile on his face as he teases me.

"Now, that's enough about me. So tell me, Collin, about what happened that night."

It took me a moment to register what he just said. I was too busy imagining kissing Harry again.

I opened my eyes tentatively. The hospital wing was dark, and Harry was sitting beside me with his usual smile. _Tell him! _I urged myself, _tell him and get it done with already!_

"Well Harry, you see…" I start out uncertainly, but continued anyway. I went through the entire story with Harry, and by the end of it I was sick with worry. "Harry, please, you have to think of something! I can't because I'm worthless, but you! You are in danger! If you don't think of something quickly, Ginny will… Ginny will..."

Harry tried many times to calm me down. None of them worked. In the end I thought he got worked up and went to leave, but something even more unexpected happened.

He reached forward and kissed me, effectively cutting of my sentence.

My heart burst. Saying that having Harry kiss me is the best thing possible was the understatement of the world. I felt I have all the ecstasy there is, I felt I was the happiest person on Earth, I felt I own the universe!

I held onto him so tightly I thought the kiss would never end. But a few minutes later Harry pulled apart and gave me the most dazzling smile he could manage. He was blushing too.

"Well, thanks… for the… i-information anyway," he stuttered. I gave a giggle because I didn't think a person by the likes of him would have trouble finding words. "Er yeah, like I was saying… I guess I'll just go back now… See you soon." With that he stood and walked out the door awkwardly.


	6. Chapter 5 Realisation: the Bad One

**A/N Hayo guys! I kind of rushed this one, but I donwan wanna disappoint you guys. It might be a bit short, but please cope, I will update very soon.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

As the door of the Hospital Wing slowly swung shut, I sunk into a blissful world of oblivion. So it happened, the kiss. Even minutes after it happened, it still feels like as if it hasn't happened yet. In some way, there is a spark of disappointment inside me-some kind of voice inside me said it wasn't enough, said it was like a burst of fireworks; one flash and gone, leaving the darkness of the night darker than ever. Somehow, having Harry Potter kiss me isn't enough, my darkest self wants more, more of Harry's body...

_No! What am I thinking?! How can I possibly have the right to ask anymore of Harry than a kiss?! It's ridiculous! It's unforgivable!_

_And while you ramble on, you know more than anyone that you want more,_ the other voice came back, louder than ever, creepier than ever. The blissful dreamland turned into a bloody battlefield of arguments.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey came back, and I'm relieved to have someone distract me from the conflict going inside me. She shooed at thin air to leave at once, and when she realised Harry was not there, she started searching the hidden spaces, determined that Harry had hidden somewhere.

"Um...Madam Pomfrey?" I said,"Harry has left already..."

It took another few minutes for her to register what I just said; then, after a moment of severe questioning, she seemed convinced that Harry's left, and went back to the back room. But her leave meant the continuation of the conflict, which kept me away from sleep and rallied on for the next two days.

When I was finally dismissed, I felt empty and sorrowful. It felt like as if the whole of my bright side was washed away, and now all that is left is the dark remains. The worst part of these two days, is that I have come to realise myself for what I really am - not the cute, innocent self I thought I was, but a ungrateful person that keeps wanting more and can never be satisfied.

Even though the threat of Ginny was probably neutralised, but I really don't feel I deserve for Harry to neutralise it. What's worse, I feel a new danger, a danger far greater than Ginny, myself.


	7. Chapter 6 What Came After

**A/N: Thank you so much for your continued support. I know I am updating this story very slowly, and chapters are getting short, but please cope with me, I will try and do my best :) Now, please enjoy...**

In the last hours before my dismissal from the hospital wing, I was so enveloped in depression, that I did not think about what would happen when I get back to the rest of the school.

Of course, everyone was amazed how Harry Potter was able to get an answer out of me. Most people think it's because he was the hero who defeated Voldemort (I have been trying to start using his real name because that's how Harry calls him), but some pesky individuals have start suspecting something special between us, namely a relationship more than friends. Or the most straight-forward way to say it, boyfriends...

As soon as I returned to the Griffindor dormitory, I was bombarded with questions: _how did Harry get an answer out of you? Why Harry, out of all people?_ I tried telling everyone what really happened, at least as close to what happened I could manage, but in the end I was totally exhausted and simply went to bed.  
I could not fall asleep that night. Just the Gryffindors were bad enough, what would happen when I face the entire school tomorrow? By the time dawn arrived the next day, I was even more exhausted. How can I possibly get through the day...


End file.
